A-969
The A-969 is an open-top Jeep-style vehicle in MudRunner. It was added in The Valley DLC. Description The A-969 is an extremely light and compact 4x4 utility vehicle, similar in size to the A-968M. As one can tell from its size, it is the absolute smallest and one of the lightest vehicle in the game. Its damage threshold is in line with most other vehicles in the class, but its fuel capacity is half of that of the class's standards. Due to its size and weight, it offers a very different playstyle compared to other scout cars, and it is no less useful than its peers. Advantages: * Adequate power-to-weight ratio, acceleration, and gradability. The vehicle also retains acceptable handling at its top speed. * Extremely lightweight means minimal chance of sinking into mud or soft ground. This is the vehicle's main practical advantage over its counterparts. * Its FWD drivetrain offers traction-retaining advantage when transitioning from one surface to the other, especially from hard to soft terrain. * Very small, and consequently, very maneuverable. It simply can squeeze through some of the tightest spots where bigger vehicles simply cannot. * Surprisingly good in water, as it can even withstand light-to-medium-strength currents. Swamps can also be dealt with surprisingly efficiently. * Extremely low fuel consumption, even in AWD, however, the lower-capacity fuel tank generally even out the advantage. * No unlock necessary, and cheap to deploy. Not to mention a decent selection of addons for its size. Disadvantages: * Small tires and low ground clearance means the vehicle gets stuck easily, especially when crossing tree trunks and branches. * Struggles in deep and thick mud, as although its weight is low, its tiny tires simply can't provide enough traction, and its engine output doesn't help either. * Becomes back heavy when any addon other than the Spare Wheel is installed, removing load and traction from the drive wheels. Under these circumstances, sometimes AWD must be used to help keeping the vehicle in motion. * Low engine output, small size, and light weight obviously translate to low towing capacity. These traits also render the vehicle generally unsuitable for rescue operations. * Low engine output and 4-speed transmission limits the vehicle's top speed. * Can't withstand heavy punishment, although its low speed and power contributed to the vehicle's general safety. * Can't carry logs (unless using the Loaded Log Cart on the Rocky Hills map, Old-Timers DLC exclusive). How to Obtain This vehicle is unlocked automatically once the DLC is installed. It is always pre-selected by the game for The Valley map. Costing only 1 balance point, it is one of the cheapest vehicles. Just like most other scout vehicles, it doesn't appear in any map, and the player has to pick one before starting a map if they want to use it. Addons * Fuel Canisters - Fuel capacity: 200 liters. * Garage Parts - Carries 1 garage point. * Scout Trailer - Carries 200 repair points. Carries 1 garage points (added in Old-Timers DLC). * Spare Wheel - Carries 60 repair points. * Utility Attachment - Fuel capacity: 60 liters. Carries 200 repair points. Trivia * It is the first open-top vehicle in the game and the series. While the A-469 has a soft-top design, its canvas roof can never be removed, hence the vehicle is not an open-top one. * Its Garage Parts addon contains a scooter's wreck amongst the mess. That scooter is a VPMZ VP-150 Vyatka, an unlicensed Russian copy of the famous Vespa. Category:Scout Class